Sugar, We're Goin' Down
by Shiloh T
Summary: [HAITUS] "Jerk." "Idiot." "Asshole." "Bitch." "Would you two shut up and make out already!". Blossom's known as the Ice Queen, and she also happens to be Pokey Oaks popular, but mysterious, smut writer Madame Devereux. When man-whore Brick finds out her little secret, he blackmails her in exchange for his silence. New spin on an old cliché. AU. R&R.
1. Girls Love A Bad Boy

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I can only ever own the Powerpuff Girls in my dreams.**

* * *

 **-Girls Love A Bad Boy-**

* * *

 **: :**

 **(Blossom's POV)**

"Alright, everyone. I'll be handing back your writing assignments from last week and I've got to admit, they were subpar at best. C'mon guys, _passion!_ You can almost taste adulthood, and yet some of you still write like three year olds." This earned Mr. Haynes a few chuckles from the class. "You need to find something you're passionate about and focus. Write about what you know! _What you love!_ "

The bell rang, and I watched Mr. Haynes push his muddy brown hair back, righting his glasses. He was always trying to get us excited about writing and opening up our creating minds - didn't he know half our school's population combined had the imagination of a brick?

"Blossom, I wanted to speak with you." He said as I was leaving. A few students whispered and laughed in my direction; I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

I walked over to his desk and he handed me my paper. I had written about how unreasonable it was for teachers to expect students in their seats on time when the hallways always looked like a Black Friday sale. I thought it was a decent paper, but evidently he seemed to disagree. A big, fat, red C+ was scribbled on the front. I stared in disbelief, silently fuming.

"It was an alright paper, Blossom, but it felt too shallow. I felt like I was reading an angry rant from an entitled teenager. If it wasn't for your excellent grammar and early submission, that would've been a D. I believe in you and I know you can do better than this."

I stayed silent, nodding at the appropriate times to let him know I was listening. _If only he knew the type of writing I was capable of._ I refrained from voicing my thoughts and pasted a smile on my face.

"Of course, Mr. Haynes. I'll try better next time."

"Alright, you're free to leave."

I turned to leave but he called me once again.

"Oh, and Blossom? Why don't you speak up more in class? I'm sure you have some valuable input to share with the rest of us."

"Okay, I'll do that." I replied mechanically.

He nodded at me and I left the classroom. Susana was waiting for me by my locker.

"So, did Mr. Hot Stuff offer you some _extra_ credit?"

Well, that's Susana 'Susie' Jenkins for you. The girl has never heard of a verbal filter, and I doubt she'd see the need for one. But, we'd been friends since the first day of kindergarten when we had both come to school in the same outfit.

"No. He wanted me to speak up more in class." I shoved the paper into my locker; I just wanted to be rid of the stupid thing.

She laughed and said "C'mon, anyone could've have told you that. Don't you know that half the school thinks you're a damn mute, Blossom?"

I closed the locker and shoved my books into my shoulder bag. "Why waste my breath on stupidity, when I could just mind my business?"

Susana shrugged. "Whatever, hey did you hear? Brick broke up with Princess. He told her 'he wanted to see other people,' - Yeah right, everyone knows he's screwing her best friend and apparently that's been going on for a while. God, she's so stupid."

I resisted the urge to mention that Brick had said the same thing to Susana when he broke up with her to date Princess.

"What or who Brick does is really none of my business."

This didn't sit well with Susana, queen of all gossips. "For fucks sake, Blossom! Why can't you act like a normal teenage girl for once? You're always so calm and levelheaded."

"Well, you act like a teenage girl enough for the both of us." I smiled as she huffed childishly. We entered the cafeteria and were greeted by our cheerleaders getting ready for the pep rally tonight.

 _"Hit 'em, Hit 'em!_

 _Smack 'em down!_

 _We're the Bears,_

 _And that's our crown!"_

Noticeably absent was Princess, who happened to be the captain. She was sitting in the corner, picking at her salad. Her eyes were rimmed red from what I assumed was crying and she kept staring to her right. I followed her line of vision and saw it led to Brick, who had Joanna Parker on his lap and they looked quite cozy. Joanna kept leaning in and running her fingers through Brick's hair, Princess viciously attacking her salad as she watched.

I didn't realize that I had actually been staring until Brick's eyes suddenly met mine. I quickly looked away and followed Susana to our table.

I wasn't interested in Brick Jojo's drama today - or anyone associated with him.

Boomer and Susana were talking about the already infamous break-up when I got to the table.

"I really don't get why all the girls fall all over themselves for him. He's an ass, plain and simple and they deserve better." Boomer argued between bites of his burger.

I almost sighed but quickly kept myself in check. Boomer Michaels was perfection. He wasn't just a pretty face (although he had that in his favor); he was a gentleman and I was in love with him. Although, I would never do anything about it. First of all, he was one of my best friends.

"He's gorgeous, Boomer. Girls love a bad boy." answered Susana, failing to notice that Boomer stiffened when she complimented Brick.

 _Ah, there was the second reason._ He also happened to be crushing on Susana _big time._ And why wouldn't he be? She was vivacious, beautiful, and word on the street was she was 'a beast with her tongue'. Any guy's wet dream wrapped up in Pokey Oaks school uniform. Well, unless you considered the two beautiful girls who sat at the popular table - or the _'_ _IT'_ table, as we mere commoners called it. Those were the unattainable beauties.

"Back me up Blossom. Tell our little Susie over here that Brick's an asshole."

"Well, considering the fact that he's dated the entire student female population at Pokey Oaks and has broken their hearts in an inconsiderate manner, then yes Boomer, I would agree. He _is_ an ass."

Susana rolled her eyes and groaned. "Blossom doesn't count. She's the only girl at school who hasn't dated Brick, so how the hell would she know? He was really sweet for the month that we dated."

"It was a _week_ , Susana, and he dumped you after you slept with him, for Princess Morbucks, who funny enough, had been seeing him behind your back." I corrected her, taking a bite out of my ham sandwich.

Boomer tried to hide his grin as Susana flustered and tried to search for an answer, but failed to come up with anything. She looked like she was about to leave the table, so I intervened.

"New topic, please. All this talk about _His Highness_ is going to make me sick."

Susana visibly perked up, excitement in her eyes. "Did you read the new piece from Madame Devereux? Oh my God, it nearly killed me! How the hell does she do this?"

Boomer and her discussed the genius of Madame Devereux and I suppose I must have seemed out of place as Boomer asked, "Hey, Bloss, do you read any of her stuff?"

Susana rolled her eyes, "What? Our little Blossy? She probably thinks Madame Devereux is 'overrated' or something."

I didn't reply and instead continued eating. I wanted to tell them my secret, to see their faces painted with shock when I reveal to them that I was the school's biggest mystery. But, I finished my sandwich and got up.

"Madame Devereux is clearly some sexually repressed lady who fills her afternoons with cheap writing. She's a half rate author and anyone who thinks otherwise is just wrong. Hell, she could be Mrs. Hart for all we know." Mrs. Hart had been the school's librarian for the last thirty years, and could probably survive another thirty.

I left the table, but I could hear them still talking about "how wrong Blossom was" and "Madame Devereux is the best thing that's happened to this school."

I shook my head at them, smiling slightly. Oh, how they'd never know.

 **~End of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Was feeling a little Blossicky lately, and decided to test this little gem out. Depending on what y'all think, I think this idea could flesh out into a full blown story. Fingers crossed, anyway. All other main characters will obviously play important roles in future chapters. What's a story without the whole gang?**

 **And the title of the story is obviously taken from 'Sugar, we're goin down' by FOB, for those who don't know. (Who doesn't know this song tho?)**

 **If you're interested in reading more: Follow, Favourite and Review :)**

 **-Shiloh**


	2. I'm Not Scared Of You

_Okay so, I'm not a smut writer so racy stuff ain't exactly my forte sooo I had to do the unthinkable... yep, that's right... *sobs*... I **skimmed** through 50 Shades of Grey, Darker AND Freed._

 _My eyes guys... my poor eyes._

* * *

 **-I'm Not Scared Of You-**

* * *

 **: :**

 _Lady Cecelia stared at Alberto's enlarged member and nearly fainted. Perhaps this was what those ladies of the town had meant when they called him extremely blessed._

 _"My dear, you seem surprised." he smiled roguishly at her expression._

 _Her face quickly hardened into a glare._

 _"Nothing about you will ever astonish nor impress me, Alberto."_

 _He grabbed her and brought her close to him; she could feel his minty breath against her face and feel something else growing excited._

 _"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"_

 _And he...and he..._

Damn it. What did he do? I nearly screamed in frustration at my inability to write anymore. Usually I could bang out a couple of paragraphs and call it a day, but this was my most difficult chapter yet. Lady Cecilia, who had long been resisting the handsome Duke Alberto, was lured into his bedroom and.. and what? That was the thing, I just didn't know. Would they sleep together or would they keep dancing around each other?

I closed my notebook and put it into my binder labeled Chemistry, that way the gossip mongers (Susana), wouldn't get a hold of it. Susana was practically allergic to schoolwork and Boomer knew better than to invade my privacy.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand and knew someone was watching me. I glanced around my Biology classroom quickly; most of the students stared blankly as Mr. Roberts described the Digestive System. My gaze landed on Brick, who was staring at me with the oddest expression on his face, like he was trying to figure something out.

He couldn't... could he? _Absolutely not._ There was no way he could know about Madame Devereux's true identity. I had spent three years notoriously guarding my privacy so that no one would figure it out, and how could they? Silent Blossom, as the lusty smut writer Madame Devereux who had the most creative and explicit imagination? _Yeah right._

I raised my eyebrows at him and he smiled. Whatever. He was probably trying to figure out the best way to steal my homework or something. Boys are all the same; but then again, there were boys, then _boys_ and then the one and only Brick. Blessed in the genetic lottery and frighteningly intelligent; two things that were never a good combination.

The bell shrieked, effectively waking the class and signaling the end of 9th period and the end of the day.

"Don't forget to pick up your tests at the front of the room before you leave, people." called Mr. Roberts.

I fought through the crowd and finally located my test. An "A" was scrawled in red ink. Thank God, I thought. I had been working myself into a fuss because of the C+ on the English paper, but this test showed that I was back in the game.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and made my way to my locker, opening it and putting books and binders back.

World History, Psychology, Biology. I shoved the heavy books in one by one. Chem- _Where the hell was my Chemistry binder?_

Suddenly, I felt someone come up beside me and looked over. Good Lord, what did he want?

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Pink Eyes."

Fate works in the strangest of ways sometimes.

This whole Madam Devereux business started on account of Brick Jojo. Okay, maybe not _because_ of him, _per se_ , but because of something he did.

In Freshman year, Brick dated Santana Clairewood. Well, one night he recorded their bedroom escapades and had a private viewing, humiliating Santana. But here was the kicker, no one was mad at HIM. The guys congratulated Brick on getting some and having the nerve to publicize it. The girls still thought he was hot and admired him. And poor Santana? She was branded a slut with a capital S. Everywhere she went, people made sure to mention the video and embarrass her for it. Hester Prynne had nothing on her. She eventually transferred in the middle of the year and everyone agreed that our school was better off without a whore like her in the hallways.

I was furious, internally of course, at the females of our school. How could they still have feelings for Brick after what he did? Shouldn't they expect males to live up to certain standards? Or at least have the decency not the record their private activities and show the world? So, I started writing.

The heroes in my stories were gallant gentleman, chivalrous knights and roguish, but secretly kind romantics who would give up their lives for their loves. Publishing the stories was my only concern. So after many-a-night spent researching, freshening up my tech skills, and flirting with a couple of nerds who had keys to the principal's office, I got my hands on the school emailing list. From there, it was a matter of creating a pseudo email address and emailing the students of my school.

The response was overwhelming. The girls ate up the stories, sending Madame Devereux emails lamenting over the fact that guys like that didn't exist in real life. Madame Devereux became a local celebrity. Principal Carter offered a reward for anyone who had information on the true identity of Devereux. After all, she should be punished for her salacious writing, corrupting the minds of young students. Yeah right, I think he's the only person in town that doesn't know that his wife is having an affair with his gardener.

So if Brick hadn't recorded and Santana hadn't left and I hadn't been fed up, this whole thing would never have happened. But he did, she did and I was.

Fate works in the strangest of ways.

I was brought back to reality by Brick's asinine smirk as he leaned against the locker next to me, calling me the nickname I hated. He was handsome, no doubt, the best looking guy in our school. But his horrible personality made him ugly in my books.

"How about you and me get together later?" He asked with a half smile on his face, as though already anticipating my answer.

I snorted unattractively and shut my locker, getting ready to leave, until I heard his voice behind me.

"Matthew carefully peeled Rachel's clothing off, handling her as if she was the most precious jewel in all of the kingdom."

I froze, not daring to believe what was happening.

"What is it about you, Rachel, that drives me _absolutely insane?_ " Matthew whispered beginning to-"

"Stop!" I interrupted him, my hands shaking.

"She speaks." Brick leafed through a couple more pages, his grin getting bigger and bigger. "It's amazing what you find lying around, you know. Who knew silent Blossy had such dirty thoughts?"

"Give it back." I said through gritted teeth, my cheeks flaming.

"No, I don't think I will. In fact, I think I'll tell everyone that you're the elusive Madame Devereux, the town mystery. Unless-" He looked up at me and continued." Unless, you do something for me."

"Me? What could I possibly do for you?" I asked puzzled and I meant it. What could I do for Brick? I didn't even like him and he knew that.

"Why don't you go out with me tonight and I'll tell you over dinner."

"No." I said shortly.

"Pinkie, you're not in a position to refuse." He was right but I wouldn't let him know that.

"I'm not scared of you." I bluffed.

"Well, you should be."

"Well, I'm not."

"You should be."

"I'm not."

"You should be"

"I'm not."

"You- look, you can either come with me or I'll show everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , your little binder that you guard so carefully." He countered.

"Why would you want me to go out with you? I don't even like you." I asked helplessly, for once letting my real feelings show.

"Exactly. All will be revealed in due time, Blossy. So don't you worry your pretty little head."

"You know what, I don't care. Why don't you show everyone? It'll probably make me the most popular person in school. After all, Madame Devereux is practically a celebrity." Perhaps, I thought, if it seemed like I didn't want it, he would give up this silly farce and give me my binder back.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I really don't think you want me to do that. After all, aren't I the _'spoiled son-of-a-bitch who deserves to be knocked down a few pegs'_?"

My heart stopped, the one thing I hoped would never happened, happened. He had seen the draft of what would be my greatest masterpiece. An exposé of life here at Pokey Oaks High, and I had planned on using people's real names. It would probably embarrass some, but it wasn't like they were innocent.

He moved closer to me slowly. "You're cruel towards some of these people, Pinkie. If this got out, you'd might as well die."

It was done, the jig was up. If I didn't listen to Brick, he would destroy my social life and that was something even I couldn't recover from.

"Fine, pick me up at 7." I knew when to admit defeat, anything to get that binder back.

"So, we have a deal?" Brick grinned, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes." I answered sadly. I shook his hand and could feel my freedom being signed away in that handshake.

I had just made a deal with the devil.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **The first chapter got a really positive reaction. So I am proud to officially welcome you to this story now.**

 **Favourite, Follow, Review.**

 **~Shiloh**


End file.
